


you have my diamondsoul firm in your graspers (so go on, bro, and keep it)

by oncewewerezombies



Series: Miracrail Month [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternia-Focused, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, pale care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: "bro""what bro?""tell the whole world that we're bros"*whispers* "we're bros""why'd you whisper bro""because you're my whole world bro""b r o"





	you have my diamondsoul firm in your graspers (so go on, bro, and keep it)

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. Diamond Care

"You're disgusting, you know that."

Despite the harsh tones to your dearest diamond's motherfucking tone as he gives you the most ferocious and forbidding face you've seen him make in a cycle at least, you grin at him and just kind of shrug. Before relaxing back into the bath in your ablutiontrap that he's pulled for you. He'd made you motherfucking shower off first. So the only thing floating to the top of the warm water is oil slick from the nice smelling stuff he'd tipped into it, even though he's still just glaring at you from off the side even while he's pulling all your dirty mud-soaked thingummies together. Letting out a little scoff of disgust every so often, just so you's know what his feelings on this whole situation are. 

"Maybe so, my fine motherfucker but then again, I can't pass up an opportunity."

"It was a puddle, Gamzee. A fucking puddle."

"And what a motherfucking miraculous fucking puddle it was," you say lazily, and lift your walking frond out of the water, where you're relaxing back in this brilliant bath that your moirail made sure was ready for you when you'd showered all the mud off. Man. Karkat is so fucking good to you. Wiggling your stubs, you watch as water drips down over the arch of your long foot and back into the trap. Who knew having ablutions could be so fucking nice and splendid? You sure didn't, not all the way back to when you was a grub you're sure you haven't ever had bath as nice as your moirail can make for you. Karkat was a sure fire fucking miracle worker. You're as pale for him as bones and sand, and you know he be feeling the same way on your disgraceful self. It's a thought as steady and sure as the carmine trueness of his miracle blood. 

"Sure was _miraculously_ fucking deep, I'll give you that." Karkat looks up from where he was throwing your vestments into the dirty attire box and scowls at you. You smile back, feeling warm and pleased all the way inside. He just scowls harder, like he's gonna turn his face the fuck inside out from the force of his displeasure. He's so motherfucking cute. You let your ambulatory stub-end splash back into the water and wiggle around a bit. Just enjoying the feel of all the warm. Wouldn't be warm for so many other motherfuckers, but you run kinda on the cool side. The whole world would be real motherfucking boring if all motherfuckers were up and all the same. 

"You take the best fucking care of me, best friend." A containerful of water lands on top of your head, and your hair goes from still sort of floofy to flat in a motherfucking split second. You purr, and Karkat retches behind you like you're making him feel sick to the hungersack. He's so fucking cute. "A motherfucker be all kinds of fucking grateful, for sure, my best and palest invertebrother."

"Don't try and sweet talk me like I'm some wainsome and delicate flower in a highblood pale romance," he scoffs at you, and you lean your head back further as he sinks his fingers into your hair. Pulling a bit, but working in all the strandcleanser like a beast, and rubbing the tips of his clipped claws against the sensitive places in your skull. Oh, that's - _mmmmotherfucker_, that's so good. "Next time I should just leave you to dry into a fucking cast clay replica of yourself and let Equius put you in his fucking art gallery as a monument to highblooded fucking stupidity -"

"Bro."

"Here stands Gamzee _fucking_ Makara, the only clown stupid enough to die like this. Notice the abject expression of surprise on his dying face, rendered forever in clay and wonder at his fucking lack of _ass_ \- what?"

"Pale for you, Karkat," you slur in between rumbling purrs, your conciliation pouches feeling tingly in your cheeks as you lift one hand. Two fingers and thumb tucked down, the two fingers left spread apart in a V. A sign any troll old enough to know what their fronds could be made to do and what their submission reflexes were for would recognise in a pusherbeat. Karkat's vituperative scolding stutters in its paces, and he coughs. You can see in your mind's ocular, simply from memory, just how he's probably hunching in on himself. His frondstubs sure have tightened hard in your hair, damn. But then again - you do so fucking love to do this shit to him.

Remind him how much you value him, how much he means to you. Not just for what he can do for you, but just for who the fuck he is. Karkat Vantas. Shouty, harsh to the whole motherfucking universe and soft in places only you have entry to go. It's a privilege you are well fucking aware of, and use to your advantage when it suits you. 

"Yeah, well." Two thicker, shorter stubs come down to meet yours and complete that questioning lil half-a-diamond you been holding up. "Pale for you too, dumbass." He coughs, and then his tone goes back to being brisk again, like he can't even allow you to see where he's vulnerable for too long. "If I find a croakcritter in your hair, I'm going to fucking feed it to you."

"That sounds fair," you say equanimously, since it is for one very fucking unlikely (he's more likely to find a drawstick that you forgot), and also twicewise, he's not the kind to be so cruel to something so small as a motherfucking croakcritter. "Mm." You two both fall into silence as he scrubs away at your hair, and you just give yourself over into the care of the one best fit to give it to you. Motherfucking serendipitous love you got. 

You know how the night will go, and you enjoy the thought of it. You'll both finish off here in the ablutionsblock, then Karkat will want to brush your hair and shine your horns. If you're lucky, he'll stay still long enough for you to do the same in turnabout. That's just fair, but he don't like to let you often. Says he can take care of himself and that's true, sure, but you _like_ to. Then after that, you'll curl up on the comfortplank and share a bowl of grubkernels while you watch whatever motherfucking moviegrub he thinks is what you both should watch. You ain't care much about that kind of thing, so you're motherfucking well-pleased to leave it with him. 

Luxuriating in the water while your moirail takes care of you, you don't think there's one other motherfucker out there that you'd change a place with. No way. You've been gifted your most motherfucking precious thing, and you ain't planning to ever let go. 

You know you won't get this lucky twice.


End file.
